


can i sit here?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Party, Short, Short One Shot, jeongchan, just making out, kinda mature, some other members are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeongin was at a crowded party and he found a very nice seat – on a hot stranger's lap.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 90





	can i sit here?

jeongin sighed as he walked out of the living room with his red cup in his hand. he was currently at a party with his friends, felix and jisung. however, jisung had ended up leaving with some senior called minho, and felix had been playing truth or dare when he had to spend seven minutes in heaven with some guy with a very sharp jawline. (it had been far more than seven minutes, by the way.)

and now, jeongin was alone. 

jeongin walked upstairs only to see an older looking boy with blonde curly hair, sitting on a chair in the hallway. 

as jeongin got closer to the boy, he noticed that he was very, very hot.

"can i sit here?" jeongin asked as he stood in front of the boy. 

"sit where? this is the only chair." the boy asked. 

"on your lap." jeongin said, smiling "innocently". 

"i– what?" the blonde boy looked shocked. 

"you heard me. so, can i?" jeongin asked as he looked at the older boy straight in the eyes. 

"uhm, can't believe i'm saying this – but yes. why not, you're cute." the guy smirked. 

jeongin smiled and sat on the older's lap. 

"what's your name, blondie?" jeongin asked. 

"i'm chan. you, pretty boy?" chan smirked. 

"i'm jeongin." 

"well, nice to meet you, jeongin – although in a very weird way." chan said before wrapping his arms around jeongin's waist. 

jeongin hummed. "you too, chan."

jeongin examined the older's face. chan noticed this and tilted his head. "why are you staring at my lips like that? what, you wanna kiss me?" he teased. 

"well maybe i do." jeongin replied. 

chan looked into jeongin's eyes and then his lips before slowly leaning in. he pressed their lips together and jeongin wrapped his arms around chan's neck. their lips moved in sync. chan poked his tongue against jeongin's lips, asking for entrance. jeongin opened his mouth and moved so he was now straddling chan. their tongues explored each other's mouths for a few minutes until the two pulled away to catch their breath. 

jeongin pressed his forehead against chan's. 

"you're a good kisser, pretty boy." chan muttered against jeongin's lips before connecting their lips again. 

jeongin did not regret sitting on chan's lap. not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this was very short but i hope you enjoyed it. if u liked this one, i have jeongchan smut oneshots posted, you can read them. i also have a wattpad acc for non-smut skz fanfics and my user there is @starringlino if you wanna check it out. thank u for reading !!


End file.
